Under the Willow Tree
by prettymonstrous
Summary: She didn’t have time for these silly breaks, these silly distractions; she didn’t have time for James Potter.' [JamesLily, one-shot complete, RR?]


**Disclaimer:**  It's all JKR's.

Under the Willow Tree  
_by: iriscristata_

Lily sighed and stood up from her seat under the willow tree.  Though she was still fuming, she knew she had to get back inside to study since NEWTs were coming up the very next week.  She didn't have time for these silly breaks, these silly distractions; she didn't have time for James Potter.

Who was he to toy with her like that, and who was he to be so careless and so confusing?  Lily knew she was being unreasonable, but her mental rage was like a satisfying drug.  As she purposefully strode to the entrance of Hogwarts, she realized what a beautiful day it was.  School was almost over, and her last year at Hogwarts was coming to an end.  Summer was approaching: the summer of responsibility, of finding a job, and of taking control of her own life.  It was near noon, and the warm sun and green grass helped to pacify her angry feelings.

The day had started out nicely with a simple breakfast, and a pre-afternoon study in the library.  But then James had come in.  He was so frustrating sometimes.  He declared that as her best friend, he should "take you for a study break, for at least a walk around the lake".  At that _very_ instant.  In the middle of studying, Lily wasn't too pleased for such a distraction.  She was adamant about continuing her studying, and refused to go, lecturing James about his own (lack of) studying habits.  James, equally adamant on getting her to go outside, kept on insisting and whining, and trying to win her over with his childish pleading and obvious flirting.  However, it ended with Lily storming out of the library, and going to sit by the lake under her favourite willow tree.

Lily hated the way James was.  And she knew she was being stupid about it.  He had liked her almost all their stay at Hogwarts, and she had blatantly refused his attention until this year.  He was an arrogant prick, she knew.   Though she also knew that he had good intentions, and had all these redeeming qualities that countered for his ego and immaturity.  But he couldn't be so careless, so ignorant to shamelessly flirt with her, especially when she knew he didn't mean it.  Anymore, at least.  He'd bugged her all the time, even after he changed.  Just when she figured out that she might have possibly liked him back, he went and changed, and didn't like her anymore.  Though he still occasionally flirted with her, but it hadn't been the same as before.  It lacked the seriousness, the true meaning.  He was just flirting with her because that was their past.  That was the way they were.

While she was walking towards her common room, she suddenly realized with a sunken feeling, that in her anger, she'd strode out of the library, leaving her books and bag at the table.  She cursed herself, cursed James, and ran to the library.  She couldn't possibly lose all her notes now!  NEWTs were coming up the very next week!  She broke out into a full run, and slipped into the library quietly, threading through people, tables, and shelves, focused only on retrieving her forgotten belongings.  When she reached her table, she let the sunken feeling seep in.  They were gone: her bags, her books, everything.  Her mind screamed at her foolishness, and she sat down for a minute, trying to calm down.  Maybe Madame Pince had seen her outburst, and taken her books for her?  She walked over to the librarian's desk, and nervously cleared her throat.

"Excuse me… I left my books and bag here, did you happen to take then after I left?"  Lily asked politely.  The librarian frowned, and shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid I did not.  I would suggest taking better care of your personal belongings, Miss Evans, to prevent something like this from happening in the future."

"Yes, ma'am."

Lily trudged back to the table.  It was still empty; none of her books had magically appeared.  She sat down in her chair, her mind numbing with anger.  She _almost_ didn't notice that she had sat on something.  She twisted, and found a note addressed to her in James's tidy scrawl.  Her heart thudded with hope.  With shaking hands, she unfolded the parchment.

_Lily,_

_I'm sorry.  I waited a while for you, but when you didn't come back, I took your books just in case._

_James_

Lily breathed in a sigh of relief.  She felt a huge amount of guilt mounting, but she didn't even try to push it away.  She knew she deserved it, after treating James that way.  She knew that he had only tried to get her to take a break, and she'd been uptight and temperamental.

She pieced together all her moments with James in her head, and walked back to the Gryffindor tower, yet again.  When she stepped into the common room, she was faced with the sight of James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter talking animatedly on the couch.  When she approached James, he gave her a smile, got up, and gestured her to follow him.  She waited by the stair leading to the boys' dormitories, while James went to his room to retrieve Lily's belongings.  When he came back, and smiled at her once more, Lily suddenly realized something.  She thanked him for the favour, and hurried back to her own room, elated with a hopeful feeling.

~*~*~*~*~

Early next morning, Lily found James slumped over a thick textbook in the common room.  It was a common occurrence for James to study late at night, and end up sleeping on the couch.  She knelt down beside him, and gently shook his shoulder.  

"James, wake up."

He muttered a few incomprehensible phrases, and finally opened up his sleepy eyes to her bidding.  When he realized who it was, he shot up in confusion.  When he took in his surroundings, he sunk back into the couch.

"Geez Lily, it must be like 6 AM.  Nobody else is up!"

"I know," she said, smiling, "Come on.  As your best friend, you should let me take you for a study break, for at least a walk around the lake."

He smiled at her choice of words, and played along, "Can't, sorry Lils.  Gotta study for NEWTs, you know?"

She laughed and pulled him off the couch.  He offered his arm, and she took it, and they walked out of the room, heading for the lake.

It was the same summer weather as it was the day before.  A comfortable silence stretched upon them, and when they were nearly halfway around the lake, Lily stopped, and pulled him down to sit under a willow tree.  She had a queasy feeling in her stomach, from hope and nervousness.

"James, about yesterday…" she started.

"I know," he smiled back.  It was the same smile as the night before, the same smile that made her realize that he did care for her, and that he did still like her.

She returned his smile, and then impulsively leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder.  Surprised, he pulled his arm around her, almost hesitantly.

"Did you know about that?" she asked.

"I knew it would happen someday," he replied.

She laughed, and looked up to him, enjoying the moment.  And then he kissed her.

~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:**  I absolutely love the James and Lily ship.  Comments?  Criticism?  Review please!


End file.
